


Neptune

by drowningtides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Blurb, F/M, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle meet, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Young Tom Riddle, brief mention of dumbledore, idk - Freeform, nature vibes, the war is over, they are already in love i lied, they fall in love and blah blah blah, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningtides/pseuds/drowningtides
Summary: Harry wasn't sure. He never really was, all we was sure about was that Tom is the love of his life regardless that his 'future' self practically ruined his life, killing his parents and everyone in between. Because to Harry, Tom wasn't Voldemort. Tom was Tom, with his entire soul intact and Tom was the man he loved with his entire being.  This Tom wasn't from this universe. He managed to come from an alternate dimension because magic and fate pulled Tom to him. This time, Tom was a good man. A man who could love Harry more than anyone else could. A man Harry is more than willing to do anything for, such as live life and grow old with Tom on top of a cliff, beside a beach with a crystal clear ocean. An isolated place where no one would find them. Just how Harry wanted it to be. He no longer wanted to be the 'Boy who Lived.' No. He wanted to be Harry. Just Harry. Harry with an incredible husband to spend the rest of time with. He never loved the thought even more than he does now. Harry has never been sure about almost anything, but he was sure about Tom. He was sure about this and that is all he needs to truly survive.





	Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: sorry if the formatting sucks or whatever, idk how to figure it out on this website. lol. Also, I do not own any of these characters and all character credits go to JK Rowling.  
> Enjoy :)  
> ~~~~~~~~~

Harry was 20 when he stood silently, the cold, bitter, autumn wind whipping his already wild black hair around and biting at his soft, pale skin making his cheeks and tip of his nose red. His green eyes surveyed his surroundings with impeccable concentration, looking carefully, taking in every little detail. He looked at the almost white sand the pooled at his feet, and how the waves of the ocean were particularity violent today. Harry looked at the sky, the almost black clouds that threatened to pour rain and lightening all over him at any given moment. He barely heard the thunder rolling in the back round or the soft sound of his loves steps coming up beside him. Harry looked at the jagged rocks along the sides, and he felt the magic of the shields that hid them away from both muggle and wizarding folk.  
Harry didn't think about the fact that it has already been 2 years since the end of the ward, he didn't think about leaving Ron, Hermione,Ginny and the others behind with nothing but a vague note briefly covering the fact that they may never see him again because he didn't want them to. Harry didn't think about the fact that he would grow old here, with Tom. Not Ginny like everyone though, but with Tom. Harry didn't think about the fact that he'd already been standing here, rooted to this spot, for hours already and that he was shaking from the cold. He didn't recall Tom placing a warm blanket over his shoulders and a warm cup of tea in his hands.  
Harry Potter didn't think about anything. Not in this moment, this is the first truly quiet moment Harry could every recall having.  
He finally doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he finally doesn't have to think about anyone he cares about dying. His mind is finally quiet. It felt good, for it to finally be quiet. This is all Harry ever wanted since the War began, all he ever wanted was for it to be quiet. To have a single moment of peace. Of ignorant bliss. Harry finally smiled when he felt the touch of Toms hands in his arm, and his head resting against him with Toms body leaning into his for support. The warm feeling of contempt, love, and wholeness filled Harry's chest, filling in the empty spaces that once held the love for his friends. It was moments like this that we really exhilarating but so calm and just... quiet at the same time. It is moments like this that Harry loves the most.  
Harry loved Tom. Tom made him feel so happy and so so loved. Tom never judged Harry for who he was, and he never expected literally the whole world from him. Tom loved Harry, and as long as they were together on that beach and in the little yellow cabin on the top of the cliff, nothing mattered. They would grow old together, live of the land and only briefly keep in touch with the wizarding world through the Daily Prophet.  
The Daily Prophet often talked about where Harry disappeared to and full of pleads for him to come home.  
It never failed to make Tom and him laugh, it amused them greatly that those fools thought that Harry Potter belonged with them , to them. They would never know that Harry was home. He was where he truly belonged, beside his true love and finally felt peace for the first time.  
"What are you thinking my love?" Tom asked after a long while of complete silence between them. Tom waited, patiently, for Harry to answer him. Harry couldn't help but think about how much he loved Tom in that moment and how much he admired his patience. Harry took a deep breath and sighed before clearing his throat to speak.  
"Nothing." Harry said finally, "Absolutely nothing, and I am totally okay with that, the silence. My mind has never been a quiet place."  
Tom hummed in response and shifted so his face was now nestled in Harry's warm neck. They stood for a while in silence, just breathing each other in.  
"I love you Tom." Harry abruptly said, "Thank you for being my light. For loving me and expecting nothing from me other than my love."  
Tom took a moment to think over the words and to feel them. "I love you too, Harry. So much, and I am glad that I am here. With you, spending the rest of my days with you."

Harry smiled and he leaned his head down so his cheek now rested atop Toms silky black hair. Everything was so perfect. "Tom?" Harry asked.  
"Yes my love."  
"Do.. Do you think mum, dad and Dumbledore would be proud of me?" Harry said, "Do you think they would want this life for me if they were here?"  
Tom took a moment, analyzing question before speaking softly. " Of course they would be Harry. This life, a quiet, peaceful life that we have now, together, is what I am sure they wanted for you to have."  
Harry processed this and just nodded, accepting that he would never truly know the answer until he met them again in death with his beloved Tom.  
"We belong here Harry, and we are so so in love and so so happy. I do not see why they wouldn't be happy and proud of what you accomplished and where you are today." Tom continued and placed a soft kiss on Harry's neck as an act of reassurance. 

"You're right, my love." Harry said as he pressed his face down into Toms hair. "You're always bloody right, about everything."  
That earned a light chuckled which caused Harry to smile. He loved that sound coming from Tom so much. He never thought he would hear such a beautiful sound before now.  
"Can we please go back up to the cabin now?" Tom asked, lifting both his and Harry's heads, and bringing his Neptune coloured eyes to meet Harry's electric green ones.  
Harry smirked, "Only if I can make hot, steamy love to you on the couch."  
Tom threw his head back, a loud, genuine laugh escaping his rose coloured lips. "Of course my love, but only if you cook dinner tonight afterwards. I've been cooking all week! I'm sick of it."  
Harry let out a breathy chuckle before reaching down and grabbing Toms ass, making him yelp. "Deal, now we better hurry my love. Or dinner will be severed far too late in the night."  
Tom and Harry broke apart and brought their hands together before sharing a loving kiss. Their foot steps soft in the sand and the thunder still rumbling in the back round. No body had ever been more in love than this, and that, Harry was sure of. There was no love out there that could match theirs, that, Tom was sure of too.

 

\\\


End file.
